Nine Months
by ghostanimal
Summary: Dani's Baby is the re-write.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Eye do knot own Danny Phantom, and eye dun knot own Microsoft Word spell checker, witch has let Al of these misstates threw Let this b a lesson; u cant rely on computers two no about the subtleties of the English language. Watt does u say two that bill gaits? Hmm?

--

Rate T for violence, rape, some possible almost cursing and probably something else.

--

"Time out!"

Everything froze. If you look to your left, you will see a boy about to get the crap slapped out of him by his girlfriend, but her hand was frozen in mid-air, her face completely full of fury.

If you look to your right, you will see Valerie chasing down the Box Ghost.

In front of you, you can see some little kids playing in the sandbox, every single grain of sand that was kicked into the air frozen.

Now, if we just zoom in a little into the Fenton household, we can see that Jazz is yelling at Danny as he ate a sandwich, his iPod in his ears. The camera focuses on a seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old Danny.

Buuuutttttt....

We're not focusing on this Fenton today.

-The camera zooms in on a twenty year old Jazz, who is studying at college-

Sigh...Or that one.

-The camera flips to Maddie and Jack, fixing an invention in the basement.-

NOT THOSE EITHER!

-The camera tunes into Sam-

HEY! We D/S fans all now that it will happen ONE day, but right now, she's a MANSON!

-Camera becomes all static before it finally flickers to an old man, drooling in a rocking chair.-

What the heck? We don't even know who he is! Oh...He's Grandpa Fenton?...Jack's daddy?...Oh okay. BUT WE ARE STILL NOT FOCUSING ON THAT FENTON!

-The camera flickers to an alley, then zooms in on Dani Fenton-

There we go!

Uh, back to the story.

Clockwork appeared in his awesome, clock-spinning portal thing near Dani Fenton. She was sitting on the ground, the tears falling down her cheeks completely frozen in place and the arm that was going to wipe away those tears just hung in mid-air.

He placed a medallion around her neck. Suddenly, the tears flowed down again freely and her arm wiped them away, while the rest of the world around her was still frozen in its tracks.

"Hello Danielle," Clockwork said softly.

Dani jumped to her feet and did a battle stance. It was easy to see that she had been beaten. Her clothing was badly ripped and just hung on her thin frame as if she was coat hanger. She was black and blue, with cuts and burns coating her body.

"Go away!" she growled, her expression switching from depressed to complete anger as she looked at him. "I've had enough perverts for one day you freaky clock-boy! And how did you know my name?"

"I am not here for that young Danielle," Clockwork said in his soft, calm tone as he shifted into an old man. "I am here to help."

"How?" Dani demanded before she growled. "Unless you can get that pervert arrested, get lost!"

"Listen to me," Clockwork said calmly.

"NO!" Dani yelled back. "I am not listening to you!"

As quickly as she could, Dani ran off. Clockwork sighed as he floated after her and snatched off his medallion.

"Time in."

--

Dani felt awful, and it wasn't from her attack by the pervert. That was nearly two and a half weeks ago. Her sores, bruises, and cuts were nearly all gone.

She was without a doubt, sick. The sixteen-year old halfa was throwing up early every morning (which was kind of nice since her watch wasn't waking her up in time for school lately. She was too tired to hear it now.), as we mentioned before, she was getting tired more easily. Most annoying of all, she was beginning to go to the bathroom more lately.

There was no doubt about it. Dani was sick, and she really wanted Danny to take care of her.

So that is why she was standing on the front porch of the Fenton household.

She sighed heavily, then knocked on the door. A few minutes later, she impatiently hit the doorbell, right before Danny opened the door. Right then, she broke down.

"Danny, I'm sick I'm tired I feel like throwing up and I need you to take care of me!" she suddenly cried out, beginning to sob.

Danny's heart broke a little, and he loving hugged her. His parents already knew who she was, so they were happy to let her stay a while.

--

"Dan, I think you're pregnant," her friend on the other line told her. She had made many friends, but her best friend was Lulu.

Dani was completely shocked at this suggestion.

"I'm a virgin!" she squeaked.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked. "I mean, was there ANYTIME? When you were drunk, high or smoking weed? I mean, you may not personally count them but they still count you know."

"LULU!" Dani exclaimed.

"Think Dan!"

Dani did not want to admit it, but yes. When she was attacked by the perverted man, it was rape. Dani shamefully admitted this.

"What do I do?" she asked after she explained.

"Pregnancy test girl! Their only ten bucks at the most. (I dunno how much really so just go with the flow here)"

"Lulu?...How do you know how much they cost?"

"That's...not important. What is, is that you need to go take one girl! Oh, and if your eggo is preggo, I CALL GODMOTHER!" Lulu said before hanging up. Dani have a weak smile before hanging up.

So Dani walked down to the nearest drug-store.

"For my mom," she lied to the cashier, who had been staring at her in a disproving way. She smiled and handed it to her.

Dani immediately went into the gas station down the street and got three bottles of Coke. She paid for them, then went into the restroom. She went into the first stall, set the three bottles and the pregnancy test on the dirty floor before sitting on the toilet. Sighing heavily, she opened the first bottle and gulped it down. The second one, she drank slower. By the third one, she really had to force it down.

Now she really had to pee.

So she opened the box, and I am not even going into detail here.

She set the test on the box, which was sitting on the toilet paper roll and got up. Dani quickly threw away the Coke bottles away into the bathroom trash can.

Dani sat back down on the toilet and looked at the test. It was done.

"What does the two lines mean?" she muttered to herself as she checked the box. She dropped the box in shock.

One line equals you are crazy. The pregnancy thing is all in your head dummy.

Two lines equals uh-oh. You're a teenager stuck with a baby. Sucks to be you.

She just stared at it for the longest time before Dani angrily shook it.

"That ain't no edit-a-sketch." (1)

Dani looked up to see a girl staring at her. When she came back to check, she left the door open.

"What?"

"That doodle can't be un-did homeskillet," the girl informed her, looking at her a bit sadly.

"Time out."

"I'll...remember that," Dani said slowly. The girl didn't reply though. She just stood there, her sad smile staring at her. Her eyes didn't blink, she didn't move a muscle. Dani looked down to see something hanging around her neck.

"Now do you want my help?"

1. LOL sorry. I loved that line from Juno.


	2. Burn Baby Burn

Disclaimer- Eye do knot own Danny Phantom, and eye dun knot own Microsoft Word spell checker, witch has let Al of these misstates threw Let this b a lesson; u cant rely on computers two no about the subtleties of the English language. Watt does u say two that bill gaits? Hmm?

--

Dani looked up at him and glared.

"No!" she hissed. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Clockwork managed to steal the positive pregnancy test from Dani and gave a small smirk as he shifted into a child.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It looks like you need help to me."

"I will be fine!" she snapped, snatching it back and slipping it into her pocket. "I can get an abortion!"

Clockwork sighed and shook his head no.

"I'm afraid, young Danielle...That an abortion is out of the question."

"What the heck are you talking about!?" Dani yelled. "It's my body, my kid, and I can do whatever I want with it!"

And with that, she walked off and threw off the object around her neck. Although the second she flung it into the air and it was out of her grasp, she and the object froze in their place. Clockwork sighed again, and took it. He would let her find it out the hard way.

"Time in."

--

Dani bit her lip. Getting an abortion costs money. (I dunno how much, so bear with me here.) Where was she gonna get money? If she got a job, it may take too long for her to get the money for it. The baby could be showing by that time, or it may be too late in the pregnancy for an abortion.

She turned to her side and looked in the bathroom mirror before lifting up her shirt just enough to see her stomach. Her stomach looked pretty flat still. She didn't look pregnant at all yet.

But she knew she would soon.

Dani sighed and pulled down her shirt again. She had to tell the Fentons, and beg for some money. Surely they would understand the circumstances?

--

The reaction looked painful.

Right afterwards, the two younger Fentons and their mom spent nearly ten minutes trying to wake Jack up, who passed out at the news.

"Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Mr. Jack!" Dani repeated.

"Jack!" Danny yelled before silently added to himself, "Man that's cool!"

When Jack finally woke up, then badly pressed Dani about the attack. She barely remembered the faces, the details or anything about the dude.

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING EXECPT HE WAS IN ALL BLACK AND WHITE OKAY? AND THAT HE LOOKED SORT OF LIKE A VAMPIRE! I DON'T REMEMBER!" Dani suddenly shrieked before she began to sob.

Jack and Danny dumbly stared at her, but only Maddie knew what she was going through. She hugged Dani softly and patted her back soothingly.

"There there...Get me the keys Jack and let's get down to the hospital. Danny, are you coming?" Maddie ordered before turning to Danny.

"Uh," Danny said, hesitating. He had a date with Sam in thirty-minutes. But then he took one look at Dani and his heart melted. "Of course. I'm going to call Sam and see if she wants to tag along."

Dani brightened instantly, her tears immediately drying up.

--

At the hospital, Dani was laying in her hospital bed. Danny and Jack ran off to get 'coffee' in an attempt to avoid the room. Sam was talking to Dani about some popular new music CD, while Maddie sat on her other side, comfortingly holding Dani's hand. Dani looked a bit pale in fright and guilt. She was scared because she had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen, and guilty because well, she was killing an innocent life here! She was supposed to be a super-hero...and yet here she was. Laying in a hospital bed, getting ready to kill the life of an unborn baby. _Her_ unborn baby.

"Are you ready Miss Fenton?" the doctor asked, smiling widely as he recognized Maddie and Sam as the ghost boy's mother and girlfriend.

"Yes," Dani said nervously. (I don't really know HOW you get an abortion, the only one I've seen is on House M.D., so I'm going by that.)

The doctor wheeled Dani into the abortion room.

The doctor had his assistant put Dani under anesthesia and they began the operation.

--

When Dani woke up, Maddie and Jack were talking quietly to the doctor. She felt Danny holding her hand a bit tightly. Sam was leaning against Danny in worry.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked a bit fearfully as she looked around. Everybody looked so serious.

"Miss Fenton," the doctor said, looking seriously at her. "The baby...the baby wouldn't die. I tried several times to kill it, and it would not die. I tried to remove it so that we could dispose of it afterwards, but it could not be removed."

Dani looked at them in complete shock.

"If you wish, we can try it again tomorrow, but if we have the same result, I'm afraid you're going to have to remain pregnant," the doctor said.

"Can we try again Mom?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Maddie looked at Jack. Jack looked back and nodded.

"Time out."

Dani felt something around her neck.

Maddie opened her mouth to reply, but words never came out. She was frozen. Dani looked over at Danny. He was frozen too, his gaze unblinking on his parents and the doctor. Sam was next to him, playing with her hair, the strands frozen in place.

"It's going to be a worthless attempt young Danielle."

"I AM NOT YOUNG!" Dani screamed at him, the mood-swings kicking in a bit. "I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"You are still just a child in the eyes of the world though.," Clockwork said a bit softly, smiling slightly. "You are a child, and you have having a child yourself. An abortion is out of the question young one. Your unborn child cannot be killed."

"I don't need your help," Dani insisted, her lower lip trembling a little bit.

"You do," Clockwork said gently. "I know...everything."

"Who are you!?" Dani snapped.

"Clockwork, the ghost of time," he replied, shifting into an adult.

"Well, Clockwork, ghost of time," Dani said with a frown. "I don't need your help. I can do this all on my own!"

"If you say so child."

"And what is with this stupid mystery necklace!?" Dani yelled as she took it off. She threw it into the air, and the second it left her fingertips she became frozen, along with the medallion. Clockwork sighed as he grabbed the medallion.

"Time In."

"One more try," Maddie agreed, finally finishing her sentence.

The doctor nodded.

--

The next day was a failure, just as the first try. During the second try, Maddie reported the incident to the police.

"Miss Fenton, I'm afraid you're going to have to keep your child," the doctor said, looking apologetic. "You can always look into adoption."

"Thank you," Dani murmured softly as she looked down at her hands.

"Looks like your meant to be a mommy," Danny said, trying to sound cheerful. Sam groaned slightly.

"I'm too young to be a mommy!" Dani wailed as she began to cry slightly. Sam glared at Danny as she patted her back slightly.

"Like the doctor said, there's always adoption," Sam said, and this cheered Dani up.

"That must be a tough baby," Jack said. "A true Fenton!"

"I just hope they catch the criminal responsible," Maddie mumbled. "I would love to beat him with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick."

"Hey, get in line," Danny said, jerking his thumb backwards as if to point to an imaginary line. Dani smiled slightly.

"You gave a really weird description though Dani," Sam commented. "Dressed in black and white, had a cape, fangs, oddly colored skin, what is he a vampire or something?"

Dani laughed.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted. Danny blinked.

"Dani...I think you just described Plasmius."

--

Me: I hope this didn't bore you! It's supposed to get interesting in the next chapter!

Tom: -snoops around in my Ghostwriter desk- OH! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!

Me: Eek! Tom! Put those back those are my plans for the fanfiction! -jumps for them-

Tom: -holds them above my head- OHMYGOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Me: -sniffs and begins to cry-

Tom: CRAP! My weakness...Girls crying. -hands notes back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Eye do knot own Danny Phantom, and eye dun knot own Microsoft Word spell checker, witch has let Al of these misstates threw Let this b a lesson; u cant rely on computers two no about the subtleties of the English language. Watt does u say two that bill gaits? Hmm?

--

Tom: ARE THEY GONNA FIND OUT!? ARE THEY GONNA FIND OUT!? -is jumping up and down crazily-

Me: What on earth is wrong with you?

Roxxie: Kaya! -holds up empty bucket- The candy bucket is empty!

Me: -looks at Tom, who's eye is twitching- Did you eat ALL THIRTY POUNDS OF MY CANDY!?

Tom: Yus! -bounces around-

Me: -sighs and facepalm: You know where the crowbar and money is.

Roxxie: Be right back with more candy and the crowbar. -leaves-

Me: Uggh...While Roxxie gets more candy and my crowbar, how bout a fanfiction chapter?

--

"No," Dani said right off the bat, shaking her head. "No. I would have known if it was Vlad. He created me after all." (Everybody knew about her existence being because of Vlad.)

"Are you positive?" Sam asked.

"Completely!" Dani confirmed.

"Well, if that is settled let's go home," Maddie said.

--

Once at home, Dani plopped onto the couch.

"So...what now?" Jack asked.

"Well Dani," Maddie said, sitting next to Dani while Sam sat on her other side. "You have two options. You can either keep the baby, or give it up for adoption."

"Time out."

Everybody froze, and Dani felt the thing around her neck.

"You cannot give the child up for adoption."

"You again," Dani snapped, looking at him in annoyance. "Are you the reason I can't get a freaking abortion?"

"No," Clockwork replied, shaking his head to accompany his answer. "Your baby is more powerful than you will ever imagine."

"H-how?" Dani asked in complete amazement. "I just got _stabilized_! I'm still half-paranoid that I'm going to _melt_! I'm not powerful myself and yet my baby is more powerful than I can ever imagine?"

"It is because of the father Danielle," Clockwork explained.

"Well who is it?" Dani asked, desperate for the answer.

Clockwork made his freaky-portal thing.

"Follow me young one."

--

"Whoa!" Dani gasped in amazement when she looked around a strange room covered in clocks. Clockwork just smiled at her expression and motioned her to follow him. Dani did so.

Clockwork took her to the explosion at the Nasty Burger.

"That's him!" Dani shrieked, pointing. Clockwork looked confused.

"It's not Mr. Lancer..."

"No!" Dani moaned, a bit red in embarrassment at the thought as she moved Clockwork's head to look at Dan Phantom. (That's what he's going to be called in this story.)

"Oh...right." Clockwork looked a little embarrassed himself. "Well, you're right."

Clockwork took Dani through the whole story (If you dunno it, THEN YOU MISSED ON OF THE GREATEST EPISODES EVER AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! GO BACK AND WATCH IT NON-EPISODE WATCHER! SHUN THE NON-EPISODE WATER! SHUNNNNNNNNN!)

"So...why does this guy rape me?" Dani asked. Clockwork transported them to his lair and held up Dan Phantom's thermos, with his freaky face dent.

"He escaped from here, and since he realized that he could not destroy his younger self because well, they are the same person, so he needed a new approach. An approach that young Daniel could not foil. You know how Danny's little superhero mind works, correct?"

Dani nodded.

"You know that Daniel could never harm a child, correct?"

"Of course. I can't either," Dani told him, remembering the time she nearly beat up a little kid, but stopped on account she began to feel guilty at the thought.

"I came after Dan quickly," Clockwork told Dani. "He knew he was going to be captured, so he decided to leave a trace of himself...a baby with another powerful halfa. Since last time I checked, males can't have children and the only other female halfas have not yet been born, you were the only choice for him."

"There is a baby halfa somewhere?" Dani asked in amazement. Clockwork turned a bit red.

"Actually, two unborn ones," Clockwork admitted. "I'm not supposed to tell anybody, and I will tell you if you promise not to tell."

"I swear I won't tell!" Dani exclaimed.

"Soon, young Daniel is going to propose to Samantha," Clockwork told her. "About two years after their wedding, Sam is going to give birth to twin girls, both being half ghost. Just like their daddy."

Dani smiled.

"I won't tell," Dani promised again.

"Good."

"So...what do I do with the baby once it's born? I mean, won't it look like some mutant baby-monster?" Dani asked him.

"You have to keep him. Only you and your family will know it's true power."

"Why do you keep calling him or her an it?" Dani asked, holding her stomach. "I mean, can't you tell me if he or she is a boy or a girl?"

"No," Clockwork told her with a smile. "You have to wait until your about three months like everybody else. Sorry."

"It's okay," Dani replied with a half-smile.

--

"I have to keep it."

Maddie looked at her like she was crazy. So did Jack and Danny.

"Dani, you can have an open adoption," Danny said, thinking that Dani figured she was going to get an emotional attachment and not want to let her baby go.

"No," Dani replied firmly, her thoughts on what Clockwork told her. She didn't want to explain everything right away. "I mean...the baby might be half-ghost, just like me." And that creepo. "Who else will be able to adopt and raise a half-ghost baby successfully? Besides a half-ghost herself?"

Everybody looked a bit surprised, but nobody disagreed with her. They did not think about that fact.

"Well...Dani...if you really want the baby," Maddie suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "I think Jack and I can take care of him or her while you're at school. I think it would be a bit fun to have another baby in the house."

"It could be good practice for us Sam," Danny told her. "I mean, I'll be used to dealing with cranky, mood-swinging and starving pregnant women. Plus, I mean, if we ever get married we'll already have an idea on how to take care of a baby."

Sam brightened at the thought of her and Danny being married and having kids. Dani really wanted to tell them about their half-ghost twin girls, but she promised Clockwork, so she kept quiet.

"Hey!" Dani suddenly yelled, annoyed. "Cranky, mood-swinging and starving pregnant women!? I AM NOT LIKE THAT DANIEL FENTON SO JUST SHUT UP!"

At that point, Dani began to cry a bit.

"And it begins," Danny muttered under his breath so that Dani couldn't hear.

--

Yes. ALSO, I don't like my title. Please send in your new-title suggestions? Pwease? -gives puppydog eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

_Two and a half months down, six and a half more to go,_ Dani thought dryly as she looked in the mirror. The doctor and nurse happily informed her yesterday that she was a month along, and in a month she could have an ultrasound done to find out the gender along with how well the baby was developing.

She pulled up her shirt slightly and rubbed her lower stomach, sighing softly. A small bump was visible, but nobody could tell if she was pregnant when she had her shirt on.

_It's only a month in, and I already feel like crap,_ Dani sulked. It was true. She was throwing up almost every morning and always felt exhausted.

She pulled her shirt back down and turned off the light, exiting the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, she plopped on the loveseat before laying down. Danny glanced at her, but didn't say anything to her.

Dani closed her eyes and her mind drifted back to her baby situation. No matter what, whenever she had nothing to do, her mind always drifted back to her baby.

Absentmindedly, she put a hand over the spot her doctor said her baby was resting. She kept wondering. Would it be half-ghost? Would it be evil like his father? Would it be a boy or a girl? She hoped a girl. She didn't want to deal with the human sprinkler situation.

She sighed heavily. She felt so tired all the time and it frustrated her. Even Maddie commented that she wasn't that tired during her pregnancies. She wondered if this was because she was having a possible half-ghost baby, she was half-ghost herself, and much younger than Maddie when she was pregnant.

She was also feeling moody towards Danny. Technically, once she thought about it, it was all his fault. It was HIS future self that made her pregnant. She didn't mention it to him, or anything else about the rape since they filed the police report. She felt stupid even letting them file it, knowing that he would never be caught. Why didn't she just say she made a stupid mistake with some random boy?

Dani felt herself drift off to sleep. She was just…so…tired.

* * *

When Dani woke up several hours later, she immediately noticed that she was hungry. Not hungry for just anything. She suddenly had a craving. A very strong one for pickles, and peanut butter.

She mentioned this to Danny, who gave her an insane look. Maddie, on the other hand, understood that she was experiencing cravings and got her car keys before handing them to Danny, along with ten dollars.

"When I was pregnant with Jazz, I had a craving for potato salad. When I was expecting Danny, all I wanted to eat was Chinese food," Maddie told Dani with a smile as she ruffled her hair slightly. Dani just smiled back.

Danny came back fifteen minutes later with a jar of peanut butter and pickles. Dani soon found herself in front of the TV with the family as they all watched the news, dumping pickles into her jar of peanut butter and eating them silently. Occasionally, a family member would look at her odd, but shrugged it off and continued to watch.

After she ran out of pickles, she resorted to using a spoon to scrape the peanut butter straight out of the jar and eat it. Danny took the empty peanut and pickle jar and threw them away for her.

"Will I need to get more tomorrow?" Maddie asked Dani, glancing at her. She just nodded and curled up with a pillow on the sofa.

"Can you get something for my stomach?" Dani asked, clutching her stomach slightly. "My stomach aches…like I'm about to get my period."

Danny and Jack both groaned and winced at the word period. Maddie rolled her eyes at them and leaned over to smooth Dani's hair.

"That's unfortunately normal sweetie."

Dani sighed heavily.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I had some writer's block on this.**


End file.
